In A Perfect World
by fub18
Summary: The Love Story of Me and Blaine


It is Friday night, June 17, 2011, the night before my 23rd birthday. My name is Erin Murphy and I have an amazing life. I live in New York in a penthouse with my supermegafoxyhot boyfriend, Blaine Anderson, and we are both in love, on Broadway and are accomplished singers!

We are cuddling on the couch watching a movie when I get a text from my best friend Katie Ryan (we have known each other since I was in kindergarten and she was in first grade, we moved to NYC with our boyfriends last year and live a floor apart).

"_Hey! Can Kurt and I come over? We have something 2 tell u.-Katie"_

"Blaine?" "Yea Erin?" "Is it okay if Katie and Kurt come over? They have to tell us something." "Sure, but only if you want them to. It's up to you, babe." "You're so cute when you let me have my way", I said as I placed a soft kiss on his lips.

I texted Katie back_" Sure :) 3 Erin". I fell back into Blaine's arms, when Katie and Kurt walk in. _

They look so excited! "What is it?" I ask. "We're getting married!" Katie says. "Congratulations you guys!" I say almost as excited as Katie is. We all toast with club soda, "To Katie and Kurt", Blaine says while he puts his arm around me.

"We have to go; we'll see you guys tomorrow! Luv ya!" Katie says blowing a kiss to Blaine and me; Kurt laughs and carries Katie away

. "Now where were we?" Blaine asks. He walks over to me, picks me up, brings me to the bedroom and places me on the bed.

We get under the covers, he puts he arms around me, pulls me close and whispers "I am so lucky to have you, you are so beautiful, I love you." "Blaine, I'm the lucky one, and I love you more." "No way! I love you the most!"

As I kiss him I feel his arms tighten around me, and I feel as if he will never let go. Then I realize that I am right where I belong, in Blaine's arms. I am falling asleep in a big hug, taking in his scent.

I wake up to find Blaine watching me with a sweet look on his face. "Happy Birthday Erin!" he says softly as he kisses me. "I love you!"

When I go to sit up, he picks me up and brings me to the living room. "I have a surprise for you!" He covers my eyes and sits me down. "Keep your eyes closed." "Ok I will, Blaine."

He comes back in the room and tells me to open my eyes. I look around and the room is covered gifts, each wrapped with yellow paper and a big silver bow. "Oh, Blaine, you didn't have to all this. Just knowing you love me is all I need" I say as I jump into his arms holding him tight.

"Well are you going to open them or what?" We both let go, and have huge smiles on our faces and tears of happiness. "Stay with the big 1's first! Each present has a purpose."

The first present is a fire place-"To snuggle by in the winter."

The second is a gorgeous dress-"To wear dancing with me…and here are the shoes that match."

The third is a framed picture of us the day we moved here" To remind us of what we had when we came here, because now we have everything."

The fourth is a designer suitcase-"For a romantic vacation with me, Katie and Kurt tomorrow."

The fifth is fuzzy boots-"For keeping you warm when I can't."

The sixth is all of our favorite music on cd's-"To dance to late at night."

The seventh is a new iPhone with a yellow glitter case-"So that we can talk in style."

The eighth is a watch engraved "You are my everything"- "So you never forget it."

The final gift…is empty. "That's because it's in my pocket", he says as he pulls out a little black box and gets down on one knee.

"Erin, all of these gifts have a story and this one is…" he starts to cry.

"Erin, this gift is because I love you and I have only and will only love you…forever, I want to spend the rest of my life with you" now I am crying.

"Erin Murphy, will you marry me?" He is sliding a gorgeous ring on my finger.

"Yes, of course" I say as he stands up and I jump into his arms and kiss him.

"Blaine I love you so much, and I am so lucky to have you!" We kiss before Katie and Kurt come in and they both hug me tightly. "Katie, (I run over to Blaine, he puts his arm around me) we're engaged!

It's May 23, 2012, Katie and Kurt's wedding day. Katie is wearing an amazing dress she designed, and Kurt a stylish tux. I am the Maid of Honor, Kurt's brother Finn is the Best Man, and Blaine is a Groom's Man. The Church is in a small town in New Jersey.

"Kurt, do you take Katie Ryan to be your wife?" "I do." "Katie do you take Kurt Hummel to be your husband?" "I do!" "I now pronounce you man and wife; you may kiss your bride, Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Kurt Hummel."

We are at the reception now and Blaine and I are having so much fun dancing.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it's time for the first dance." Katie and Kurt are dancing are dancing to "From This Moment" by Shania Twain. Katie also dances with her dad to "You Raise Me Up" by Josh Groban.

Now it's August 30, 2012, my wedding day and I am wearing a strapless, sparkly dress that Katie designed. Blaine is wearing a tuxedo that she also designed and he looks stunning, but he would look stunning in anything!

As I am walking down the aisle of Saint Patrick's Cathedral in New York Blaine's eyes never leave mine, and vice versa. We exchange rings, his engraved "Always" and mine engraved "Forever".

"Blaine, do you take Erin Murphy as your wife?" "I do!" We are both crying at this point. "Erin, do you take Blaine Anderson as your husband?" "I do!" "I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." "Ladies and Gentlemen it is my pleasure to introduce, Mr. and Mrs. Blaine Anderson!"

Blaine and I are the happiest couple in the world. We are so happy to have such great people in our lives and to be in love!

At the reception everyone is dancing and having the best time ever. "It is now time for the Daddy- Daughter dance; we danced to "Cinderella" by Steven Curtis Chapman.

My Dad hands me to Blaine "Take good care of her" I will."

"Hello Mr. Anderson, I missed you." "I missed you too Mrs. Anderson." "It is now time for the first dance husband and wife." We are dancing to "I'll Stand by You" and Finn is singing. Now the whole wedding party is doing the New Directions version of 'Faithfully, Lovin' Touchin', Squeezin', Anyway You Want It, and Don't Stop Believin" and "Marry You".

I walk over to dance with cousins when I hear Blaine "Where is my wife?" I walk over to the stage and he grabs my hand and starts singing "Somewhere Only We Know".

"_And if you have a minute why don't we go, _

_Somewhere only we know"_

Now it's my turn to sing, I choose "Just the Way You Are"

_And when you smile,_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while,_

'_Cause Blaine you're amazing,_

_Just the way you are"_

I walk up to Blaine "I love you forever", "And always" he replies.

A year passed by, we are living in the penthouse, and we have a mansion in California, and I have some very exciting news for Blaine. "Blaine, I have some news." "What is it?" "I'm pregnant" I say excitedly. "We're having a baby! We're having a baby! This is great!" He pulled me in for a kiss, it was short but it said a lot.

"I think you're going to be a great mother." "And you're going to be a great dad." "I love you." "I love you too!"

Date of Birth: May 29, 2014

"Erin, you did such a great job, they're beautiful" Blaine is smiling an enormous smile. "What are you going to name them" the doctor asks. Blaine looks at me and I nod in agreement "We're going with Abigail Ryan and Colin Blaine.

Abigail and Colin are the cutest and Blaine can't put them down. He loves them so much. He is going to be a great dad!

Two days later, and I'm exhausted. We are home now and Blaine is coming back to lie in bed with me and the babies. "I missed you" he says with a smile. He continues with "I love you so much and you are so cute when you're tired, I'll put the kids to bed and I'll come back in a minute.

He came back with a bag full of tissue paper and in the bottom is a box with a diamond heart necklace. "It's beautiful Blaine!" "Just like you" he says as he comes closer to me and puts his arms around me.

"I love you Erin." Just like that, me in his arms, I fell asleep.


End file.
